lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Gales' Lookout Story: Rise To Power
Ron Gales' Lookout Story: Rise To Power is the fan-fiction movie special created by User:Ronwellnagales28. It consists of Ron Gales' backstory as a high school graduate, war hero of World War 2 and Cold War Era, presidential candidate, president-dictator of United States and the hero for the humanity. This story includes World War 1, World War 2, Cold War Era, His presidential campaign, his road from presidency to dictatorship and war against the Illuminati. The ratings are 9.4/10 and Rated R. The movie though, was highly rated. Critics acclaimed it for it's amazing story, characters, and detail. It also was rewarded all Oscars in the movie category including best actor for the actor of Ron Gales, and the director got best director. World War 1 Arc Ron Gales was born before the World War 1 and he found his ancestor's old stuff including his ancestor's colonial gun from 1776. When he was a kid, He reads the biography of his ancestor. His ancestor was deployed as a colonial soldier for George Washington's Continental Army. He stayed with his parents during World War 1. His grandfather was deployed for the United States Army for World War 1. That means he witnessed these events that his grandfather barely won for the America but is injured and that might be the main reason why he hated the Zionists and NOT the Jews. World War 2 Arc Ron Gales was watching the news with his crush, Nami and his best friend, Rizar after their high school career. Adohita was declaring World War 2 on the U.S as he'll expand Germany and have the world where all Jews die. Nami found out that she's a Jew but Ron Gales will save her from Adohita. Nami kissed him and thanked him. Ron blushed as the General of U.S. trains their army for preparation. the loyal German asked Adohita their plan. Adohita plans to march into Poland. Ron Gales volunteered to become it's soldiers for World War 2. So Ron Gales joined the military for World War 2 as the soldier guides him into the military. As Ron Gales is resting inside his Barracks. Cold War Era Arc Presidential Campaign Arc Road from U.S Presidency to Dictatorship Arc The Illuminati War Arc Characters * Ron Gales * * * Bernoron Sakennepual * Adohita * Billoclin * Hilloclin * * Gorgsos * Jacoroth * Gowbush * Zeronai Carn * Ronwallus Nagerles * Amy * Amron Groups * The Illuminati * Al Sharities Weapons * E.M.D.P.C Banks * National Governmental Banking Reserve Media * The Daily Spoon - They give daily info on crisis, sports, and are kind of like CNN/Fox/ESPn. They are going to reveal the full truth about the conspiracy theories that the government from the past doesn't want us to know but they do it in a casual manner. This is currently the mainstream media after Ron Gales became President. * NewsWar - A parody version of Infowars. Turd Fegurson (AKA: Alexjones) runs this show and they reveal full truth. Ron Gales watched this news as a news source before he became President of the United States. This media defeats the mainstream media like CNN Fox News. This media is an alternative media. * - The mainstream media no longer functioning after Ron Gales became President. This media doesn't tell anyone the full truth but instead, they twisted the full truth into a half-truth or even worse, a lie. Which caused the public to not the trust this media. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:RP Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Lookout I/II